1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optoelectronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic devices collectively refers to devices that convert electrical energy into optical energy, and devices that convert optical energy into electrical energy.
Devices that convert electrical energy into optical energy include a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), and the like. When an electrical signal is input to a light-emitting device, electrons and holes are combined in a light-emitting layer, so that light is generated.
Devices that convert optical energy into electrical energy include a photovoltaic device such as a solar cell, a photodiode, and the like. When light is irradiated to a photovoltaic device, electrons and holes are separated in a photoactive layer, so that electrical energy is generated.
Recently, optoelectronic devices have drawn attention as a next generation light source and an alternative energy source, and related research and development has been actively conducted. In particular, research into increasing an energy conversion efficiency of optoelectronic devices has been conducted.